A Love That Cannot Be
by SacredRice
Summary: Haruka and Gou has always kept their relationship professional. She was always there to keep him in track and he was always there to help the club out. But Gou can't help but look at Haruka as more than just a vice president. In fact, she has always had a crush on Haru ever since childhood, but can this relationship bloom into something much more? Or is it just a lost cause?
1. Chapter 1

Ko-…" Haruka was interrupted by a pair of soft lips. It was happening so fast. But the sensation of the kiss was so warm and inviting.

Gou slowly pulled away. Haruka tried to recollect his thoughts. There was silence between them.

"I'm sorry… Haruka-senpai. I couldn't help it." Gou's face was flushed. Haruka cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

Gou looked up at Haru. "Sen…pai?" "Kou… I'm sorry but I need time to think about this. I hope you understand," Haru finally said opening his eyes as he finished his sentence.

Haru then turned to walk out the door. He needed to get out of there. He needed to recollect his thoughts.

But as soon as he was about to make is first step a warm soft hand met his preventing him to leave.

Haru stopped and turned his head at Gou. "Kou…" He couldn't see her eyes due to her bangs blocking them but he knew full well that she was crying. He wanted to console her, but how? He never encountered this sort of thing before and let alone gotten a confession from a girl before. And most of all what would _**He**_ think.

Without thinking he pulled his hand away slowly and walked out the room leaving Gou all alone in the swim club. "Haru…" Gou sniffled as he left.

Haru was submerged in his tub that night. Thoughts of what happened kept running in his head. What should he have done? He knows that it was bad. But he wasn't prepared for this. All he wanted to do was swim. But Gou cut the training short today.

Perhaps she planned this all along? And if so, maybe that's why Nagisa rushed the others to leave first. Haru sat up.

He let out a sigh.

"All I wanted was to be free." Haru bopped his toy dolphin softly on its head.

The next day felt strange. Perhaps it was the atmosphere or the fact that Haru didn't get to eat his daily breakfast of markle. In fact, he didn't even eat breakfast at all. Nor did he get a good night sleep due to what happen.

But one thing's for sure. He needs to avoid Gou. Just until he gets his feelings worked out.

"Hey Haru. You okay? You haven't said a word when we were walking to school. Is something the matter?" Makoto smiled warmly, breaking Haru's train of thought.

Haru opened his mouth to answer. But the growl of this stomach beat him to it.

"You didn't eat breakfast?! Why didn't you tell me? I don't have any food with me, but as soon as the lunch bell rings we should get out of class fast." Makoto let out a sigh of relief followed by a soft laugh.

After few hours passed by, the lunch bell rang.

Haru found himself holding a sandwich on the school roof. The gang was all here, minus one girl that was constantly on his mind today.

Even though Gou barely accompanied the boys when lunch came. She started coming to the roof and joining them after Rin reconciled with the Iwatobi Swim Club members.

But considering what happened between them. I guess, she won't be joining them anymore.

Haru stared at his sandwich and finally took a bite. Makoto noticed that Haru was deep in thought and a concerned look grew on his face.

"You alright Haru?" Makoto asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing as well Senpai." Rei noticed too.

Haru shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I mean, you didn't eat breakfast and you didn't even pack lunch today. I'm just worried." Makoto felt like something was bothering him. Normally Haru isn't like this. The only time he was like this was when he fought with Rin.

"Haru. Don't tell me something happened with you and Ri-" Makoto was interrupted.

"Oh! Wait! Where's the manager?" Nagisa blurted out, changing the subject.

Haru out of shock of what Nagisa blurted out, choked on his sandwich. He reached for his drink.

Both Makoto and Rei looked at Haru and at each other.

"Now that you addressed it. Where is she indeed?" Rei focused his attention to Nagisa.

"I'm right here." A familiar voice made Haru grip his sandwich tightly.

"There you are Gou!" Nagisa had a huge smile on his face.

"For the last time it's Kou!" Gou glared at Nagisa but then regained composure.

Haru averted his attention away. Gou noticed and a look of sadness grew on her face. Makoto also noticed Haru's reactions and Gou's.

Something was up. But he didn't know what it was.

Gou decided to sit down, facing Makoto. As soon as Gou was situated. They finally resumed eating their lunch.

Haru couldn't help but glance at Gou from time to time as he chew on his sandwich. He wanted to leave. But it would be rude to the others and he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already did.

After a couple quick glances at Gou. Their eyes met.

Something about her eyes intrigued him. Her eyes felt so warm, but at this time he felt a wave of sadness and pain from her eyes. Haru couldn't look away. He knew that this was his doing and he wanted to be the one to fix it. But something in the back of his head keeps telling him not to.

Or else.

Lunch period finally ended and the gang packed their things and began to walk down to class. Nagisa challenged Rei to a race. And the boys were seen running down. With Rei protesting about this race not being beautiful.

Haru was walking side by side with Gou without realizing it. As soon as he did, he finally picked up his speed to further their distance. Leaving Gou alone again.

Makoto from behind saw all this. It was a good thing he didn't chase after Rei and Nagisa. He needed to know what in the world is going on. Makoto picked up his pace to match with Gou's.

"Hey Gou. Did something happen between you and Har-" Makoto stopped mid-sentence when he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Gou. . ." Makoto stopped walking and Gou did the same.

Makoto didn't know what to do. He was used to consoling Haru and his younger siblings, but not a girl before. "C-calm down Gou. There's no need to cry."

Gou let out a cry and all of a sudden she hugged Makoto, burying her face in his chest.

"E-eehhh!?" Makoto was shocked and he started to blush. He never been in a situation like this before and he didn't even know how to react.

He decided to stroke Gou's hair to soothe her. Whatever happened between Haru and Gou. It must've been something big.

Haru stopped dead in his track. He realized he left Makoto. So he decided to go back to find him.

"It's alright Gou. Everything will be fine." Makoto continued to stroke her hair.

Gou finally stopped crying and looked up.

Makoto looked down at her and gave her a smile. Gou let out a sniffle and smiled back a bit.

"Arigato, Makoto-senpai." Gou thanked him. Then a rush of embarrassment came upon Gou. "S-s-s-s-sorry!" Gou pulled away. Makoto laughed at her sudden change of character.

Haru was just around the corner of where he last left Makoto. "What's taking him so long?" He heard Makoto's laughter. Haru was about to turn the corner but was taken back by what he saw.

Makoto was laughing and Gou was protesting but only for a little, until she started joining Makoto.

The atmosphere felt different. It resonant a feeling of comfort and most importantly; a feeling of love.

Haru did not like this atmosphere one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Practice never felt so tense. At least for Haruka it was. Of course, the upcoming swimming tournament was just around the corner, but he'll be lying to himself if what he saw in the hallway didn't faze him at all.

Why was he feeling this way? Makoto and Gou are just friends. Plus, Makoto would have told him if he likes someone. And even if there _was _something between them, Makoto isn't the type of person to keep a secret from him.

But why was he feeling like this? Perhaps, maybe just maybe. He _might_ have feelings for _her. _ But that's impossible.

He couldn't possibly be in love.

"That's nonsense," Haru muttered as he got on the platform. He took a deep breath and dove right in.

Being in the water, Haru felt content. It's as if the water was his own personal oasis. It soothes his soul. Even after his grandmother died, he relied on the water to comfort his heart.

He trusted the water.

The sun was setting down and Haru finally came out of the pool. He realized that it was late. He looked around and noticed that everyone had left. But that was normal. He would spend hours in the pool and the other members would eventually give up on trying to get him out. And then Gou would leave the keys on top of the table near the poolside for him.

_Gou._

He still couldn't get her off of his mind.

Haru made his way to a chair where a yellow towel was left for him. Gou probably left it for him.

Again. Again he thought of _her_.

He began to dry his hair, then his body as if it will erase the very essence of his thoughts of her. When he finished, he went to get the keys on the table. But something was off.

There were no keys.

"It's probably inside," he thought. Haru headed to the door and grabbed the knob.

. . . .

It was locked.

Haru's eyes widened. How could it possibly be locked? Didn't they know that he was here? Did they forget about him?

He tried again.

But it wouldn't budged.

And just then a thought occurred to him.

It's getting dark.

It's cold.

And he's only wearing swim trunks.

He tried to knock to see if anyone was there. Perhaps. Maybe just maybe, a savior would come.

But just as he thought, there was no one.

He let out a sigh. Today was not his day.

Haru felt a gust of wind. "I can't just stay here. . ."

The next day, was bright and sunny. A perfect weather to go for a swim. Makoto arrived to Haruka's house to pick him up for school.

He rang the doorbell and waited outside for a while for a response. But as usual, there was no answer. He opened the door and decided to go in to look for him.

"Haru where are you? We're going to be late for school."

"He's probably in the bathroom again," he thought. But oddly enough, he wasn't there.

"Haru?"

The house was quiet.

Makoto pulled out his phone to call Haru, but upon dialing his number, he realized that Haru never brings his cellphone with him.

"Maybe he left without me," Makoto thought. But somewhere in the back of his mind he was worried.

Makoto looked at his watch. School was about to start soon. He shook his head and put on a smile. Hopefully nothing happened to Haru and he was waiting for him in class.

Makoto's smile soon disappeared as he walked in the class.

Haru's desk was empty. He looked around.

No Haru.

The look of weariness consumed Makoto's face. "Where was he? Did something happen to him?" Makoto started to tremble as he sat down. He took deep breaths to calm down. "Maybe he's fine. Haru could manage by himself. Maybe he's with Rin. "

But Haru is not the type to skip, unless something happened to him. He looked at his watch again and at the door. Wishing that he was just late and they just missed each other when walking to school.

Minutes passed and Haru was nowhere in sight. And it's almost time for lunch.

Makoto closed his eyes, trying to shake off the negative thinking and once he opened his eyes the lunch bell rang.

He quickly went to the roof to see the others. Maybe they know where he was.

"Guys! Guys! Have you seen Haru?!" Makoto blurted out as he opened the door of the roof.

All of the boys as well as the red-headed manager looked at Makoto with confusion.

"Wouldn't you know where Haruka-senpai is?" Rei fixed his glasses.

"I don't know where he is. He wasn't in his house and he missed almost all his classes this morning. I-" Makoto rambling soon stopped when he noticed something in the distance, near the poolside.

"HARU!"

Haru opened his eyes slightly. And was welcomed by a massive headache.

He let out a soft groan and tried his best to sit up. The room was spinning, but he could tell he was back in his living room.

Haru tried to position himself to sit comfortably, but touched something warm in the process.

A soft moan followed.

He looked down and realized he touched a hand. And not far from it was the owner.

"Gou. . ."

She slowly tilted her head to face him, opening her eyes in the process.

"Senpai. . ."

Haru felt light-headed, causing him to fall back.

"Haruka-senpai! Are you okay?" Gou said in shock.

The room continued to spin. And his face was flushed. What is going on? Why is she here?

Haru closed his eyes shut. Trying to make sense of it all; trying to stop the pain. He fluttered his eyes open and the first thing he saw was Gou's face.

"Senpai? Are you okay? Your face is turning red." Gou leaned closer.

"I'm fine," Haru mumbled.

"Huh?" Gou leaned bit closer to hear him.

Her scent intoxicated him. He wanted to get away, but her sweet fragrance made it so hard for him. And given the position they are in now, he couldn't even if he wanted to.

Haru's eyes slowly drifted down. He began to become mesmerized. Her soft, alluring lips seemed to beckon for him. Inviting him for another taste. He could vaguely remembered what her lips felt like against his. He began to clenched his hands like a ball.

Gou noticed and was concerned. Does Haru hate her? Did he not want her with him in his time of need? She wishes everything could go back to the way things were. Maybe then, her relationship with Haru wouldn't be so strained.

"I'm sorry Haruka-Senp-" Gou stopped dead in her tracks as a pair of lips clashes against hers.

She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes. Gou felt her whole world spinning. She couldn't quite comprehend what was going on.

But she liked it.

They both began to lose focus of everything around them, but just then a loud thud brought them back to reality.

Gou quickly turned around to see who or what made that sound.

Her eyes was quickly met with a pair that was similar to hers.

". . .Onii-chan. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gou! Help me open the door!" Rin shouted, while carrying two large bags of groceries. Rin heard that Haru wasn't feeling good and was concerned. He wanted him in tip-top shape for the upcoming tournament. So after his practice, he decided to swing by and make him some home-cooked meal.

He hoped Haru was fine. It's unlike him to get sick all of a sudden and what Nagisa's explanation didn't make sense at all. _What on Earth was Haru thinking? Did he want to die? _He let out of a big sigh. Just thinking about it confuses him, so he didn't bother anymore. He then realized that Gou wasn't coming.

He sucked his teeth.

_Where is she?_ He knew she was with Haru because before the phone call ended between Nagisa and him, he was informed that Gou is "_playing nurse in la casa Haru."_ Or whatever that means. And since when did Nagisa learn how to speak Spanish?

When he realized that his little sister wasn't coming to help him, Rin decided to put the groceries down and opened the door himself. He was still a bit mad about Gou's absence, but the place gave him a nostalgic feeling and a smile soon emerged. Although he and Haru had their disagreements in the past, he considered him one of his close friends. And he was glad that they could make amends with each other.

He made his way to the living room with the groceries and was stopped dead in his tracks. His once smiling face soon became a mixture of confusion and angriness. His arms grew limp and he dropped the groceries on the floor.

". . .Onii-chan. . ."

"Go-" Rin was interrupted by a hard pat in the back.

"Yo~!" A familiar voice followed soon after. It was Nagisa. He made his way inside the living room nearly slipping on some of the groceries that lay on the floor.

Luckily, Rei came to catch him from falling. "Be more quiet Nagisa, Haruka-senpai is still recovering. And why is there groceries on the floor. . .?" Makoto followed shortly after. It turns out they were all very concerned and decided to cancel practice to check up on Haru.

As the the three boys began to pick up the groceries, Rin was still awestruck on what he saw. _Was it real?_ Deep down, he sort've knew that Gou had feelings for Haruka. But then again, Gou has feelings for any guy who has muscles to flex. He really does have a weird sister. But she is _his _sister. The same sister that he must protect.

Makoto noticed Rin seemed a bit off, but he decided it was best to let him be. _Maybe he was feeling down to Haru's health._ But what piqued his curiosity about this tense atmosphere was that Gou too, was shaken up. _Did something happened? _

What Makoto thought was accurate, Gou was indeed shaken. _Why did he have to come so suddenly and at a time like that!? _Gou tried to steady her breathing. _Maybe he didn't see anything. I HOPE he didn't see anything. _Her face began to resemble the shade of her hair color. _This is not good. Onii-chan isn't saying anything. _Gou quickly glanced at her brother. He was still standing there. Not moving. Not talking. _He must've saw?! _She then mustered all her courage to look at Haru. He seemed to have fallen asleep. _How on Earth can you sleep through what just happened…. _

But Gou didn't want to just sit there. She didn't want things to get even more awkward. She decided to get up and help the boys out. "Gou-chan? Are you feeling well?" Rei noticed the look on Gou's face. She was taken back by Rei's sudden words. She nodded back to him. "I-it's n-nothing. I'm just a bit tired." A measly laughter followed after. "Well, we don't want our manager to get sick when the swimming tournament is just around the corner. So, get plenty of rest." Rei smiled. _If only Haruka-senpai was this concern for her. . ._

After the groceries were picked up, Rin finally moved. His mind was full of thoughts. _It probably was nothing. Haru would never do that. He never even shown any feelings towards girls 's just that type of guy. _After reaching a conclusion, He let out a smile, as he thought it through. "Gomen-gomen. The groceries were pretty heavy and it just slipped." _Yeah. Haru and Gou wasn't kissing. Gou probably was checking his temperature. _

_At least. I hope so..._

Gou nearly dropped the groceries that was in her hands. _Is he fine with what happened? _A part of her felt relieved, but the other part is still weary. _Onii-chan is like a ticking time bomb…._

"It's okay Mr. Butterfingers," Nagisa said as he pat his back again. "At least you brought food for us to eat. I'm starving~!"

Rei sat the groceries on a nearby table. "You mean food for Haruka-senpai!"

"Eh~? Rei-chan why do you have to be such a party pooper. You're hungry too."

"EH!? I'm not hungr-" Just then a loud grumble came from Rei's stomach. A look of defeat came after.

Nagisa smirked. "Ha! I knew it. Let's make some food!" He ushered everyone to the kitchen. "C'mon! C'mon! Let's make some comida!"

"What did you bring Rin-chan?" Makoto inspected the groceries.

"Just one of Haru's favorite food in the whole wide world."

The others looked at each other and there mouth opened in unison. "Mackerel."

They all burst out laughing. "I can't believe he still haven't changed his menu after all these years."

Makoto smiled at Rin's words. "Well Haru does eat other dishes, but at the end of the day his love for mackerel goes so deep. At times I had to come over his house to see if he is eating a balanced meal and not just fish every day."

RIn began to wash the fishes in the sink. "Still the motherly type eh~? But I'm glad to hear you guys are still close."

Makoto blushed a bit. "I'm not a mother! I'm just. . . Really concern."

Everyone laughed once more.

Gou couldn't help but hug her brother. He finally had a chance to be with his friends again. And it warmed her heart to know that her brother got his smile back. _Maybe that's why Haru is pushing her away. He doesn't want Rin to lose his smile again. _A wave of sadness washed over her.

Rin was a bit surprised with Gou's sudden embrace. "Something wrong sis?" Gou looked up at Rin with a smile. "Everything is fine since you're smiling again." Rin was taken back with her sister's words but he can't help but smile back. "It's all thanks to you." Gou was really happy with her brother's new attitude but she still wonders if Rin would be fine with her feelings towards a certain individual in the Iwatobi Swim Club. _He did look pretty shocked and disturbed a few minutes ago. And I don't want to be the reason for their second breakup if I pursue my feelings. _Gou let out a sigh and broke away from his embrace to continue on her cooking duties.

After dinner was cooked, they went to check on the patient. It turns out Haruka was indeed knocked out right after Rin came in, much to Gou's dismay. But she thought it was a good thing he wasn't awake when that happen. He was already sick. She didn't want to stress him out.

They were all surrounding Haru's sleeping body. "So who's going to wake him up?" Nagisa said as he stared at his sick senpai. They all looked at one another. "I'll do it. I am the manager after all." Gou took a deep breath and exhaled, as if preparing herself for a big surgery. "Okay!" She was now mentally prepared. Her hand slowly moved towards Haru's face. The boys watched with caution. Her hand began to tremble. _Almost there. _The boys leaned closer. _Almost. _She poked her Haru's cheek.

Haru flinched a bit and turned to his side.

. . .

"That's it?" Nagisa gave a looked of disappointment to Gou. "Let me show you how a professional does it." Nagisa began to stretch. He then leaned close to his ear. "Haruka-senpai~ Look at that new pool-" Nagisa didn't even need to finish his sentence for Haru to wake up with a sudden jolt.

"Pool?" Haru looked around and grew sad.

"There's no pool here. . . . You lied to me."

"And that's how you do it~!" Nagisa exclaimed, as he stuck his tongue out while giving a thumbs up.

The bystanders applauded.

The dinner table felt so lively. And although Haru wasn't feeling all too well, he felt happy seeing his friends together in one table.

"I just don't get it. How did Haruka-senpai get sick?" Rei began to talk as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "I mean, the door was locked when we came to get him…."

Nagisa chuckled weakly.

They all looked at Nagisa with puzzlement. "Well~ I was suppose to give Haruka-senpai the keys but I sort've forgot…." His explanation trailed off.

Rin slammed the table. "What?! How did you just forgot!? Because of you Haru is sic-" Haru stood up. "It's okay. Rin. Nagisa. It was an honest mistake." Rin began to open his mouth but decided to sit back down. Haru did the same.

After a while they all resumed eating.

Gou couldn't help but sneak peeks at Haru. _Did he really forgot about what happened? _She needed to know. She had to know.

Gou cleared her voice. "Haruka-senpai. How is your health? Are you feeling better?" Haru stopped eating to answer her. "I feel a bit fine, but my headache is still there."

_It seems he doesn't remember. _Gou smiled at him. "At least you're getting better. That's good to hear." _Haruka-senpai… Baka..._

An hour passed and the dishes were cleaned. Haru was saying goodbye to everyone. "Thanks for the dinner." Rei and Nagisa smiled and waved as they left his doorway. Rin and Gou followed right after.

"Are you sure you're fine by yourself Haru?" Makoto was still a bit concerned. Haru nodded and tried to usher him out. "I'll managed."

After a constant battle of trying to make Makoto leave, Haru finally closed the door behind him and let out a sigh.

"Finally." Haru took one step and remembered something that made him unsteady that he had to hold on to something to keep balanced.

_Gou…._

Another day soon arrived. The team minus one person was practicing rigorously. "C'mon guys! We have to continue to practice even if Haruka-senpai isn't here with us. We can't let him down." Gou was hard at work to push the others. She knew the boys were worried about Haru, especially Makoto. But they have a swimming tournament coming up and she wants to win.

"Aw~ Look at my baby sister go." Gou was caught off guard and turned quickly around, bumping into Seijuro. It appears that Rin brought the captain with him to visit the Iwatobi Swim club today. Seijuro blushed at their sudden contact. Gou didn't pay much attention to him and moved away.

"Onii-chan what are you doing here?"

Rin smirked. "Just checking out the competition. But it appears Haru is still sick?"

"Onii chan! You're cheating! Get out of here!" Gou was throwing a mini-tantrum.

"It must be nice to have an older brother to bicker with." Rei was observing the little quarrel. "Well, Rin-chan and Gou always had their mini scenes like this. It mostly happens when Rin gets bored and has no one to pick on. And since Haru isn't here, this is the outcome." Makoto chuckled. "But they are pretty cute."

The three Iwatobi swimmers continued to observed.

"C'mon Kou. I won't do anything. I promise. I just came to see if you were done so we can check how Haru is doing."

Gou stopped bickering. "Fine. I'm almost done, so just wait there."

After another hour of swim practice, Gou called it quits. "Good work everyone!"

The boys went to change. Rin stepped out to make a phone call. And the only two left was the captain and Gou.

"Nice work out there Gou."

"For the last time it's Ko-!" She stopped right after she found out who she was talking to. "Sorry, Seijuro-senpai. I really prefer it if you call me Kou." She let out a small smile.

She then proceed to clean up the pool area. "So are you seeing anyone?" Gou nearly choked on air as Seijuro asked her out of nowhere. "W-w-well not really… W-why did ask all of a sudden?" Gou face was flushed. She knows that Haru and her are not an item, but that sudden question made her uneasy. "Well." Seijuro continued. "I just wanted to know." Gou chuckled awkwardly and continued on with her duties. "Do you want to go out on a date this weekend?" Gou was taken back by his question that she slipped on a puddle. She closed her eyes waiting for the hard impact, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and was welcomed by a pair of warm yellow ones. "Are you okay?!" Seijuro looked concerned.

Gou opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. "So what do you say? Do you?"

"Well, I-"

"Haruka-senpai! You're here!" Nagisa ran to hug him. Haru was just standing there. With a blank look in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa pulled away from the one-sided embrace. And began to open his mouth to talk to Haruka, but noticed that his attention was elsewhere. He followed his gaze and noticed two individuals in a really awkward position.

A mischievous grin emerged on his face.

"Looks like Gou is playing lovey-dovey with the captain of Samesuke swim team. I wonder what your onii-chan would think about this~?" Gou's ears began to match her hair color and broke away from Seijuro. "It's not what you think! He saved me from slipping!" Nagisa rolled his eyes playfully. As if he knew there was something more than that. "Sure~ But didn't I overhear captain Seijuro-senpai ask you out? Or am I just hearing things?"

"Well he-" Gou stopped as she noticed a certain individual with dark-blue hair turning to leave.

Nagisa noticed too and intervened. "Matte! Haruka-senpai! Where are you going? Don't you have something you want to say to Gou-chan?"

He turned his head slightly. "It's up to her, but she should tell Rin beforehand." He continued to walk away.

_It's up to me? Does he have no feelings for me!? Does the kiss mean nothing anymore?! _Gou took a step forward; her face furious. "Sure I would love to go out with you Seijuro-senpai, but let's tell onii-chan first!" She made it sure, Haru could hear her reply. And he did.

Haru stopped abruptly as he heard those words coming out of her mouth. He closed his eyes. _It's for the best. As long as she doesn't think of me that way, it's fine. _He continued to walk away.

_But will I be fine? _

At first Rin disapproved of this unexpected date between his captain and little sister. _Who would've thought Gou had feelings for Seijuro-senpai…_ Rin just couldn't seem to wrap his thoughts around that. But after a few hours of being angry with the whole idea, he allowed it. He trusts his captain and Gou a lot. Although the thought of her dating still pains him, he has to be a good brother and let Gou go every once in a while. But something just feels off about all this.

_Why does Gou look sad?_

"I'm going to head out onii-chan! Don't wait up too long!" Gou ran out checking the time on her phone. She told Seijuro-senpai she would be there around 5, but it's now 6. _Please. Please be there. I'm such an idiot . I probably won't be late if I was on a date with Haruka-senp- _She quickly stopped dead in her tracks. Why on Earth would she think of him? All he does is give her nothing but heartache. And unlike Haru, Seijuro-senpai cares for her a lot. It's obvious that Seijuro is the best pick. He is loving, considerate, and easily readable. With that in mind, she took a deep breath and headed to town for her date with confidence.

Seijuro was waiting for her by the fountain. _I hope she didn't bail on me. _He checked his watch. It's almost 7. He let out a sigh. _It was too good to be true. She probably never wanted to go out in the first place. But why did she agreed to go out with me right after Haruka- _

"Seijuro-senpai! I'm sorry I'm late! I didn't know what to wear and the train was delayed and….." Gou appeared out of nowhere. For an instant, Seijuro's train of thought disappeared and all he could think about is how cute Gou looked. "You look great, G- Kou!" He let out a smile. She immediately blushed. "Thank you, Seijuro-senpai!"

Haru submerged himself in the tub. He knew today was _the _day. But why was he stressing over it? He should feel glad that Gou moved on to someone else. If she was to continue liking him, who knows what would become of it. Yet he feels like he made a huge mistake. _I shouldn't have said that to her. But why am I thinking like this? My only true love is water. But. Maybe. Just maybe. I really do love…._

"Gou, I bought tickets to see this movie. If we hurry now we can still make it before it starts," Seijuro said as he checked the time. Gou nodded and both began to walk together.

Seijuro noticed that there was a rather large gap between him and Gou. He tried to nonchalantly move closer to her. Close enough for their hands to brush against each other. She noticed the contact and looked up. Seijuro quickly turned his head away out of embarrassment. _I hope she doesn't think I'm weird. _

The smell of mackerel lingered around the room. Haru grew hungry after his dip in the tub and decided to make some food. And what better to satisfy his hunger than his favorite meal. "Rin should did a lot of shopping while I was sick…." Although he was sick for a day or two, Rin's grocery shopping could last him for the entire month. Not that he was complaining. Haru remembered when all of them came over to check up on him. A small smile appeared on his face. But was quickly washed away as he remembered something crucial.

Haru touched his lips. _Did that really happened? I need to stop thinking about her or else I might do something I'll regret. _

_Again. _

"Awh~! Look at the biceps on that lifeguard. It's gorgeous~!" Gou was spazzing over the muscle action on the big screen. Seijuro tried to settle her down because she was causing a disturbance in the theater. "Gou. I mean Kou, you should sit down the people behind us are staring." She sat back down with no protest. "Sorry Seijuro-senpai, I couldn't help myself." Seijuro let out a laugh. "You're really cute, you know that?" _C-c-cute!? No one has ever said that to me, besides my older brother. Why did he have to go and say that… _Gou sanked down in her chair, blushing.

After an hour filled with sudden outbursts by Gou regarding the actors muscles, the movie came to an end. "That was a good movie, thanks Seijuro-senpai!"

"No problem. But the date isn't over just yet." Seijuro pointed at the cafe across the street. "You hungry?"

They found a seat near the window that overlooks the street. The date was going exceptionally well. Too well, that Gou almost completely forgot about Haru. Almost.

_Why is he still in my mind? I should be enjoying my date with Seijuro-senpai. _Gou turned her head and faced the window. Seijuro could tell that she was deep in thought. _I wonder what she's thinking. But I gotta admit, she looks cute when she is deep in thought. _Seijuro let out a chuckle. Gou heard him and turned her attention. "Huh?"

Seijuro waved his hand to dismiss her curiosity. "It's nothing."

Gou smiled a bit at him. _He's really strange. _

"Hello~! What can I get you you two lovely couple?" A waitress was waiting with a pen and paper. Seijuro appeared to be startled by Gou's sudden smile and the waitress appearance. "Uh… What do you recommend?"

The waitress turned the menu over and pointed at an image of an ice cream sundae. "This is a limited edition. It's exclusive for couples going on dates. I _highly _recommend it." Seijuro looked at Gou and saw how mesmerized she was by the picture. He handed the menus to the waitress. "We'll take the Doki-doki love sundae supreme. Thank you." The waitress bowed and left to get their order.

After a few minutes of waiting, the waitress came back with the sundae. "Enjoy."

The two looked at the sundae and at each other. "It's huge!" Gou exclaimed as she examined the sundae once more. "I didn't know it was going to be this big… But let's dig in." Seijuro picked up a spoon and took the first bite. "Mmm. It's good for something so colossal." Gou did picked up her spoon and decided to have a taste. "Wow. It really is good!"

Eventually the mammoth of a sundae was finished. And it didn't take long either. Gou assumed it was due to their conversation. She realized that Seijuro-senpai isn't such a bad guy. In fact, he can be really funny. "Ah~ We conquered the beast. Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?" Seijuro got up and left to attend his business.

Gou let out a sigh and looked out the window. The sun was slowly starting to set. As she recapped her date, she realized she had an amazing time with Seijuro-senpai and she actually wouldn't mind going out again with him. But a wave of sadness struck her. _Can I really be over him? I should be. Seijuro-senpai is a great guy. And I know he can treat me right. But why does he have to make me waver? _Gou ruffled her hair. _Love is so confusing! I wish I hadn't met him! I wish I hadn't fallen for a guy like him! I hate you! Baka! Baka! Haruka-senpai! Baaaaaaaka! Suddenly a strong hand on her shoulder startled her. She turned around quickly to see who it was. _

_. . . ._

"_Ha-Haruka-senpai!" _

Gou was shocked. She was baffled. She couldn't even comprehend as to why he was here. But she somehow managed to get on her feet.

"Why are you here? Most importantly, how did you find me?"

Haru looked at her and then down on the floor. "Nagisa told me. He came to my house and told me you'd be in town."

_Nagisa! That little yellow-haired….! _"O-okay. So answer my first question. Why are you here?"

Haru looked straight into her ruby eyes. He took a step closer. "I…. Just wanted to see when the next practice would be."

_Is that it? That's all he wanted? THAT'S WHY HE CAME TO ME!? TO ASK WHEN OUR NEXT SWIM PRACTICE IS?! _Gou clenched her hand to a fist. "IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!? SWIMMING!? I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME! I THOUGHT YOU CAME FOR ME! YOU KNOW WHAT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! HARUKA-SENPAI! BAKA!" Gou took off, running. Haru was taken back at her sudden outburst. He didn't mean to say that. He just didn't know what to say. He couldn't say that he wanted to see her. That he wanted to stop the date for progressing any further.

"I really am stupid…" Haru watched her go.

"Hey Kou, I'm sorry I took lon- Hey where did you go? And Haruka-chan, why are you here?" Seijuro was awestruck.

Haru completely ignored him. He was still caught up in what just happened and without realizing it, he started to run out the cafe. He wanted to look for her. He needed to look for her. To tell her he is sorry. To console her. To hold her. To say….

Seijuro was left alone in the cafe. He sat back down and let out a sigh. "I guess the best man won, huh? I'm jealous. Haruka Nanase." He looked out the window and smiled. "I hope you find her, you fool."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry if I took long to update, I've been really busy in my summer vacation and this chapter is rather short, but I left you guys a little present to make it up to you and I'm in the process of writing something else for this ship, so stay tune and please don't hate me A

And I hope you enjoyed it! And I love getting ya'll reviews it means a lot to me, so keep'em comin'!

* * *

_Where are you. . .? _

Haru desperately sprinted down the street in search for Gou. Who would've thought someone with an average physique could run so fast, but then again Haruka Nanase isn't fast on land than he is in water.

After about half an hour of running aimlessly in town he stopped for a breather. _Where could she be?_

He looked around to see where he was. It turns out he made his way to a park. But after looking at his surroundings a bit closer, he realized that this was the same park where Haru used to play with the Matsuoka siblings when they were little. When life was so simple. So easy. _Did I mean to come here? _

Haru closed his eyes. Trying to get himself together. After all he ran solely on emotions and the exhaustion quickly took over his body.

As soon as he regained his energy, he began to walk out of the park. The sun was already sleeping and he knew his chances are slim in this hour. "She's probably at home now." But suddenly something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. A familiar figure was sitting on the swing.

_Could it be? _

"There you are," Haru grabbed a hold of one of the chains that supported the swing. Gou was a bit surprised by his presence but didn't reply to him. He noticed she was still down about what happened in the cafe.

He kneeled down in front of her to meet her at eye level. She looked away as he did. Haru never once thought he would be in this position in his whole entire life. To be honest around this time, he would be in the tub submerged in the water. But now, for the first time in his life, he is in front of a girl trying his best to say sorry. "Kou. . . I-. . . " He couldn't seem to say it. No matter how many times he ran it to his head over and over again as he ran around the town.

He took a deep breath and began to try again. "Kou. . . I'm sorry."

She bit her lip. The infamous Haruka Nanase, the same man who makes her heart flutter is apologizing to her on his knee. What is a teenage girl to do?

"You're really stupid. You know that Senpai?" she muttered back at him, still not looking at his face. He heard her just barely, but decided not to reply. Deep down in his heart he knew he deserved that.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just Senpai can be so mean and emotionless at times. And you know I'm still hurt because of what happened between us. Why couldn't you just tell me how you feel? Is it too hard for you?" Gou finally turned to face him. "If you don't feel that way, then just tell me."

Haru didn't know how to reply to her. But her questions did hit some targets that lay in his heart. _Is it really hard for me? _He got up on his feet and looked up at the sky. "I. Don't know what I want. My whole life I always wanted to just swim and be free, but you make it hard for me. Every time I eat mackerel you would suddenly pop in my mind. Every time I swim too. I'm not used to this feeling. And Rin is a good friend of mine. I just-" Gou suddenly got up to kiss him. But this kiss wasn't like the other two. Haru could feel Gou's emotions in it. Her pain. Her frustration. And her love for him. He began to lose all control of his body. His arms moved with its own accord to embrace Gou. And he moved closer to deepen the kiss. Gou was surprised at his movement that she let out a small moan. She grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt to support her already weak knees. While Haru's tongue became adventurous and slipped its way inside her mouth. Another moan escaped Gou's lips. The kiss lasted for a minute until both pulled away to catch their breath.

Gou still had weak knees and couldn't really grasped her mind as to what happened a minute ago. And by judging Haru's face, he too seemed confused. But somehow was the first one to talk. "I'll walk you home."

The train ride and the walk home never felt so awkward. Gou wanted to say something to Haru but she didn't even know where to start. And her home was just around the corner now. She didn't want to just go home and leave without saying anything.

Gou stopped walking. And a shortly after Haru realized and stopped as well. "Haruka-senpai. . . About the kiss. . . I-. . ." She couldn't seem to find the right words to convey her feelings. "We should talk about this later."

Deep down Gou agreed with what he said. _A lot of things happened tonight and it's best if we talk about it in a later time. When we aren't both emotionally exhausted. _She nodded slowly.

The two started to walk again. And as soon as they knew it, they were right in front of her doorsteps. She turned to Haru to bid farewell. And he nodded right back at her. As he saw her close the door from behind her, he let out a sigh of relief.

"So how was the date?" It turns out Rin stayed at home to wait for his little sister's date to end. Gou was still out of it. "Huh? The date. It was fine. . . I'm going to sleep, goodnight onii-chan!" And just like that she dashed to her room. "Wait, we left dinner in the table for you-" Rin was beyond puzzled. What actually happened on that date? And should he be concerned? One thing he does know is that he needs to have a friendly chat with his captain tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Birds were chirping in the fine, crisp morning. But a particular manager was still snugged under her covers. She had quite a night and just wanted to sleep in, but just then her cellphone rang.

A groan came from under the blankets.

She tossed and turned to force herself to wake up and answer her phone. _Who could be calling me in this hour..? _ Without sitting up she reaches for her cell on the table near her. After a few attempts to grab it, she answered the call.

"Hello?" Gou yawned as she waited for a reply. "Kou. It's me, Chigusa. I know you must be tired from last night, but I wanted to know how your date went?"

It took Gou a while to process what her best friend just asked, but as soon as her brain caught up with her, she quickly sat up. _Last night_…. "I-I-It was fine. W-wh-why'd you asked?" Her face was flushed. Last night felt like a dream. _There was no way Haru and I-_

"Oh? It doesn't sound like it. Did something happened? D-did Rin's captain do something to you!?" Chigusa's remark brought Gou back to reality. She completely forgot about her date with Seijuro-senpai. After what happened with Haru in that cafe and the events that followed later on, she completely forgot that she left him in the cafe.

"I'm such a bad person. . ." Gou muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something, Kou?" Chigusa was still on the line. Gou shook her head to clear her mind. "I'm sorry Chigusa, but I have to call someone." She ended the call and scrolled down to find Seijuro's number. Although her heart wasn't with Seijuro, she had to apologize to him. After all, he's a great guy. And he knows how to make a girl feel special, but he wasn't for her. Plus, it'll be rude not to and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't have a good time on their date.

Gou began to call him. _Hopefully, he'll answer. _After one or two minutes of waiting, the phone went straight to voicemail. She sort've knew this would happened, so she decided to leave a message.

Once that was done, Gou plopped back to her bed. She was still physically and mentally tired from last night. But instead of going back to sleep, Gou looked up at her ceiling. She was still trying to wrap her mind about the turn of events. "I wonder what's _he _doing now?" As she said that, Gou touched her lips as thoughts of a particular Vice president filled her mind.

Haruka Nanase's morning never felt so off. As he woke up, all he could think about was last night. He knew eventually, the subject will be brought up soon and it scares him. What will he say? What will he do? Haru has always been able to hide his emotions and carry out his day, but the Matsuoka siblings always had a knack to making him all flustered. And why did it had to be Rin's sister? He could never comprehend how and why he put himself in this mess. Did he want to die?

Yet he'll be lying to himself if he never once looked at Gou's direction. Even when they were little, he would pay close attention to her. He admired her strong relationship with Rin. And it was cute when she would come to cheer for her brother and the swim team. And from that day, Haru always looked at Gou as Rin's imouto. But now, he sees her as a woman. Which scares him. And if Rin finds out, what will happen to their relationship? He doesn't want to lose their friendship once more.

Haru submerged his head in the tub as he thought hard about this situation he is in. He knew he can't hide in the tub forever. He has to face the music soon. . .

Just then he heard the doorbell rang. Although he would usually stay in the tub and wait it out, Haru decided to get up to see who it was.

Haru made his way to his front door while drying his hair at the same time. He opened the door and immediately dropped his towel as he saw who was in front of him.

"Hey Haru, I need to talk to you about something, can I come in?" Haru couldn't talk at all, but his body moved so the surprise guest could come in.

_Why is he here? _

_Why. . . is Rin Matsuoka here. . .? _

"Thanks Haru," Rin said as he went inside, making his way to the living room. Haru didn't know what to do except to follow him. _What does he want? Does he know what happened last night. . .? _Haru's body began to shake. He knew he needed to calm down. He knew he shouldn't jumped into conclusions.

"Is something the matter, Rin?" Haru asked as he put on his blue hoodie. It took a while until Rin answered. He looked troubled. And Haru could tell.

"It's my sister, Gou. I think something happened last night," Rin said with a sigh at the end.

Haru tensed up.

He didn't know how to respond to that. What should he say? _Most likely Rin knew about the kiss. I should tell him right now before things get outta hand. _Haru took a deep breath to ready himself.

"Rin. About last night. I-" Haru was cut off.

"I think something happened between Seijuro-senpai and her." Rin's assumption surprised Haru. Did he just cheated death? Or was it just his lucky day? Whatever it was he was relieved that Rin didn't know.

Yet deep down he wished he told him. . .

Rin went on. "I don't know what do Haru. I know you don't have siblings, but I don't have anyone to talk to about this. Seijuro-senpai is a nice guy and a great captain, but Gou is my baby sister. Although I appear mean towards her, I still love her. But don't go telling her that!" Rin became flustered as he said that. Haru could tell Rin is a very protective brother. He knows Rin cares for Gou a lot. And it pains him to know that he is right in the middle of it all.

"Rin I-" Haru was cut off again.

"I just don't know what I'll do if she dates someone. I know she is getting older and I shouldn't worry as much, but Gou and my mom are the only blood family I have here. And I don't want to hand her to someone so easily. But last night, she looked lovestruck and it pains me. I mean, Seijuro-senpai? Of all people. I mean, at least I can trust you guys with my sister. And especially you. I know you look out for her and I'm grateful. Thanks Haru."

_You trust me? The guy who stole you sister's heart? The same guy who made her cry? _

Haru looked down at the floor. He couldn't bare look at Rin's face. If only Rin knew what has been going on with his sister and him. Would Rin still confide in him? Haru has to tell him. Rin has to know the truth or else things could get even worse. He knows that Rin would be angry for him, but it's better to have him tell Rin than for Rin to find out by himself.

"Rin. . . I-" Rin's phone went off.

"Sorry Haru, I have to go. We have a swim meet and I can't be late. Thanks for listening." And just like that Rin was gone.

"Rin. . . I'm in love with your sister." Finally Haru said the words he wanted to say, but there was no one to hear him. He was all alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Makoto couldn't help but feel something was a bit off about his best friend. Of course every time he walked with him along side the shoreline, Haru would always seem to be deep in thought. But this was different.

Haru seemed strained.

Even in practice, Makoto couldn't helped but notice Haru's even stranger behavior. And what confuses Makoto the most, is Haru's attitude towards Gou. _Did something happened between them? _but whatever the case may be, he hoped his friend would confide in him.

"Haru."

The sound of Makoto's voice snapped Haru from his trance.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked tenderly. It's just like Makoto to always know if something is troubling Haru. And although Haru would barely say what's on his mind, Makoto would somehow find out the problem and try his best to help, but deep down Haru doesn't want him to know. And judging from the the silence, Makoto knows Haru doesn't want him to.

"You probably won't tell me. But I have something to tell you." Makoto weakly chuckled. "Well, it's been in my mind for quite sometime and I don't know when and to who I should talk to about this."

Haru looked at Makoto with curiosity in his eyes.

"You see Haru. I like someone." Makoto stopped walking after finishing his sentence. And Haru followed shortly after.

_Makoto. Likes someone? _Haru was in shock. But he didn't really show it nor did he reply back to what his best friend just told him.

"Wow. I can't believe I said it. . ." Makoto turned to Haru. "And she isn't like any other girl. Which makes it hard for me to tell you guys." Makoto's face was now a reddish hue. Haru could tell Makoto wasn't bluffing. "And if this gets out, I'll be in serious trouble. But I can't contain myself." Makoto placed his hands firmly on Haru's shoulders. "Haru. I like. I like Matsuoka Gou."

Haru's eyes widened. He couldn't believe the words that escaped his best friend's mouth. All along he thought his only problem was Rin, but now Makoto joined the mix. And of course, he wants Makoto to be happy, but what about _his_ feelings.

Haru stayed silent. Not knowing what to respond.

"B-b-b-but! Please don't tell Rin! Even if he doesn't really show his protective side, I'm sure he'll hate me!" Makoto squeezed Haru's shoulders, waiting for a promise.

He didn't know what to say or do other then nod at Makoto. And the last thing Haru saw was a gleaming smile forming on his friend's face.

The bathtub couldn't help clear Haru's thoughts so instead he just laid down on his bed drowning in his thoughts. He deeply cares about his friends, especially Rin and Makoto. Yet his feelings just seem to get in his way. And it seems to get stronger. Haru knows full well that he loves Gou, yet he shouldn't be. And now Makoto is in the picture. What is he to do?

Haru rolled to his side. He just wants to stay here forever. If he could just stay put he wouldn't hurt anyone.

_Ring. Ring._

Haru could hear his doorbell ring. And glanced at his clock. It's late at night. Too late to have visitors.

But instead of waiting out the ringing of his doorbell he decided to check it out. As Haru headed to his front door he hoped that it wasn't Rin again. It's too early to confront one of his main problems. And as soon as he reached his doorknob, he regretted getting off of his bed. But he was too late, he already turned the door and who he found nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Kou?"

"Haruka-senpai, we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! This is SacredRice and I just wanted to say, thank you for those who is reading my fanfiction. And I'm truly sorry for not updating fast enough. My goal is to update every Mondays. Since I don't have classes those days. The reason for my late updates, is yes I'm in college. And everything is going to fast for a potato like me, but rest assured I will update asap! (Mondays at least) So be on the look-out. I'm trying my best to incorporate as much people as i can. And since the second season has already aired. I was surprised of how many new people are there. So hopefully you'll get to see them. So please have patience on your potato author. Thank you all for your support! And don't forget to give me some feedbacks. (I just love getting comments~! ^^) Until then~ Ciao!

* * *

Haru was stunned. Yet he was thankful that it wasn't Rin or Makoto, but he never thought to think that the reason for all his woes would appear right on his doorsteps this late in the night.

"Can I come in?"

Although he didn't reply, Haru didn't hesitate to move, giving Gou some space to come in. He then closed the door behind her and followed her to the living room. Gou sat down, getting herself situated. Haru just stood there and stared at her. Still trying to make sense of it all. _Why is she here? _

But not wanting to be awkward, he sat down beside her, giving space between them. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Haru turned to her.

But what he got as a reply wasn't what he thought it would be. As soon as Haru turned towards her, Gou gave Haru an unexpected kiss. _Dammit. Not again. _Although he knew full well he should stop this kiss for going any further, he couldn't help himself. He was already in too deep.

Gou slowly pulled away from the kiss. "I'm sorry Haruk-" But Haru stopped her with another. But this time it was deeper than before. Gou couldn't help but moaned. And Haru would be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy the sound she just made.

His tongue begged for entrance. Knowing this, she spread her lips just a tad bit. Not waiting long, he slid his tongue in, slowly exploring her mouth. Haru's heart started to beat faster. He wasn't experienced in this sort of thing. In fact, Gou was the only girl he ever kissed. Yet, whenever their lips meet, it feels like second nature to him.

Gou not being able to handle Haru's weight slowly laid back. And not wanting to let go from the kiss, Haru followed her down. He pressed closer to her. Another moaned escaped. Just hearing another moaned from her, excited him. And he began to feel hot. He never felt like this before. _Is this what being with a girl feels like? _He then noticed Gou gently pushing his chest. Although she was enjoying this side of Haru, she needed to get a chance to breathe. And knowing that was the case, Haru pulled away.

Being in this position, Haru noticed how cute Gou was this close-up. He then began to study her face. She was panting heavily and her face was flushed. He noticed her chest raising as she tried to catch her breath. Everything about her was cute. And it took him this long to appreciate all of it. He really is a fool.

"S-senpai. . . Do you love me?" Although previously, Haru would be taken back from such words, but this time Haru wasn't fazed at all. He laid his hand gently on her cheek and began to stroked it softly with his thumb. "Of course, I do."

Now this time, Gou was surprised. But a smile soon grew on her face. "I love you, Haru." Haru smiled right back and gave her a short kiss. "I love you too, Kou."

As he said those words Gou pulled him in for a hug. "You don't understand how happy I am to hear that." Gou snuggled close.

"I'm sorry, I took so long."

He could feel Gou grip his shirt. He heard a soft cry coming from below him. "Haru is so dense. Making a girl wait too long. Ever since I met you, I've always had a crush on you. Even knowing that I'll be the swim team's manager made me happy because I can spend time with you. I always loved you Haru."

He didn't know how to reply to that, but he just embraced her closer. He knew when they were young she was rather close to him. But he never thought that years after, they would be in this position.

_I'm sorry Rin. I'm sorry Makoto. But I can't let go of my feelings for Gou. _

The next morning soon came. Haru was struck by a sharp pain on his arm, but as he began to lift, his arm felt heavy. In fact his whole body was heavy. It's as if another human body was on top of him. Or at least partially. And as he looked down, he remembered what happened last night. A look a panic sunked in. But he didn't want to wake her up. She seemed so peaceful.

Gou snuggled closer. "Haru. . ." She mumbled in her sleep. Haru couldn't help but crack a smile. It eased his panic. But now he realized that he can't get up now. And he really needed to pee.

Haru sighed softly.

He noticed from the time that it was almost the afternoon. He never slept in this late before, but he was grateful that today was Saturday. He really needed a break from the stuff that happened to him. But trying to relax when the girl you love is on top of you when you need to pee can be rather stressful.

And somehow a miracle happened. Gou pulled away just a tad bit and maybe if Haru is gentle and fast enough, he can get out and go to the bathroom without waking her in the process. With that plan in mind, he ever so gently eased his body and arm out. And took a pillow from the couch so she can lay her head comfortably.

Success! After a few minutes taking care of his personal needs. He went back to the living room. But Gou wasn't there. _Where did she go? _

Just then he noticed that his door room was opened. He made his way there and noticed a sleeping Gou on his bed. _She sleeps-walk? _Haru couldn't help but chuckle softly. _She sure is something. _Not wanting to disturb her, he made his way out his room and began to cook a meal for two. Mackerel obviously.

After a hour or so, Gou was awakened by an intoxicating smell. She got out of bed and noticed Haru with an apron on by the sink. She went in for a surprise back hug. Haru was indeed, surprised but he smiled as he washed. "How was your sleep?"

Haru asked, still preoccupied by the dishes. Gou buried her face in his back. "Good," she mumbled.

"I made food. I thought you might be hungry. It's on the table." Gou released Haru from her embraced and made her way to the table. Haru done with the dishes followed after.

The two ate silently. It was rather awkward considering what happened that night. And Haru has never been in this predicament before. But it didn't take long enough for Gou to break the silence.

"Haruka-senpai. What happens next?" Gou laid her chopsticks on the bowl and looked up. Haru looking right back, did the same. "I don't know." _But I can't face Rin_ _and Makoto. _Gou reached for Haru's hand and firmly grasped it. "I'm just glad you're not running away from me."

Gou was right. He always ran from her. He just seems to be on the run whenever he comes across any problem. But what is he to do? There isn't anyone to talk to and both of his close friends are the ones he needed to avoid. _Am I really doing the right thing? _

She noticed that Haru was battling with his thoughts.

She held his hand tighter. It somehow brought him back to reality. "Senpai. Just know we're in this together now." Looking into her eyes and hearing what she had to say, comforted Haru. Although he picked this dangerous road, he's just glad he isn't alone to face the problems that lie ahead. Both smiled at one another.

Just then Gou's phone began to vibrate. She let go of his hand and checked her phone. Her eyes widened. "It's Rin."

Haru's stomach dropped. _Am I really doing the right thing? _


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was overcome by work and sickness. But I'm fine now. And I hope you enjoy this late chapter update! Please leave some feedback and I'll try my best for the next chapter! SacredRice out!

* * *

_Bzzz. Bzzz. _"Haru, are you ready for school?" Makoto waited anxiously for a reply. But as usual, he had to come inside to fetch his best friend.

He made his way to the bathroom, where he typically is, but was shocked as to what he saw.

Haru wasn't there.

"Eh?! Not again!" Makoto remembered the last time he couldn't find Haru. But he knew Haru wouldn't get locked out again. _So where is he? _

"Ne, Haruka-senpai?" Gou's voice made Haru turned his attention towards her.

"Is it fine if we walk together? Wouldn't Makoto-senpai get worried? I mean, you guys walk everyday to school." And Gou was indeed right. Haru knew full well that Makoto would panic, but he couldn't face him. And that scare he got from Rin's call made him certain, he wasn't ready yet.

It turns out, Gou's mother was worried about her whereabouts so she called Rin to ask where she was. Rin being a big brother, tried finding her. And even calling her multiple times. Luckily, Gou's lie of her staying over at Chigusa's house worked on Rin.

"It's fine. And plus, you were already in front of my house. We might as well walked together." Haru turned his head towards the beach. Drowning in his thoughts yet again. _So this is what it feels like to walk with a girl. _He never thought this would happened in his whole life. In fact, he never thought that he would be with a girl before. It's just one of those things that never crossed his mind. But then again, Haru isn't your typical teenager.

A small smile grew on his face just thinking about this.

Just then he felt something warm grasped his hand. He looked down and noticed Gou's hand snugged with his.

"Since we're walking together I thought. . ." Gou blushed as she talked.

Haru didn't say anything, but just squeezed her hand tightly.

The rest of the walk, Haru and Gou held hands. But once they made it to the entrance, Haru pulled away slowly.

"I'll see you soon." Haru waved goodbye as he walked in the building.

Gou waved back, with a smile.

_Can this be? Are Haru and I. . . Dating?! _Gou squealed loudly. Enough to make other students stop and turn.

Gou couldn't help but smile like an idiot in class. Even Chigusa noticed her best friend's weird behavior.

"Psssst. What is wrong with you?" Chigusa lightly poked Gou's arm with her pencil to get her attention.

"Are you okay? Did something happened?" Chigusa looked concern. It's as if she was out of the loop. And normally she isn't. So it saddens her a bit.

Gou turned to Chigusa, "I'm fine. I'll tell you later. At lunch."

"Please quiet down over there," the teacher looked at their direction sternly, making both of the girls embarrassed.

After few lectures later, it was lunch time.

"So spill it. What happened?" Chigusa slammed her hands on Gou's table, surprising her. Chigusa's face seemed scary. As if she was looking out for blood. "Shhhh. Chigusa. Relax, I'll tell you. Come closer." Chigusa moved closer, enough for Gou to whisper in her ear.

"You guys are dating!?"

Chigusa's outburst made the classroom quiet. And the other students stopped whatever they were doing to turn their attention to them.

"SHHHHHHHH! It's a secret!" Gou's face was flushed by embarrassment. But just like typical teenagers, the other classmates went back to whatever they were doing. Thank God for their short attention span.

"A secret why? And what about the captain from Rin's swim team? And speaking of which, what did Ri-" Gou abruptly got up of her chair. Stopping Chigusa's train of questions. "I know you have a lot of questions, but this shouldn't be the place to answer them. How about after school? We can go to the cafe and talk there. We don't have a swim meeting today, so I can answer all your questions. Just promise me no more outbursts. Okay?"

Chigusa smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

In Haru's end, he has not once, talked or even looked at Makoto all class period. Even in lunch, Haru stayed in class as Makoto made his way to the roof.

Once school was over. Haru tried to make his way out of class as quickly as he could. But was stopped by a pair of large hands. "Haru! Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Haru turned around slightly just enough to see his face, but avoiding eye contact.

"It's nothing."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Haru pulled his hand from Makoto's grasped as he talked. "I just need some time to think. I have to go."

And just like that Haru dashed out of the class.

"I'm sorry Makoto. . ."

Makoto was left wondering what was going on in his friend's mind. He knew Haru is always the type to reserve himself whenever he was caught with a problem. But he never once had his best friend give him a cold shoulder like this. Not unless, that person is the source of problem. _What happened? _

Haru stopped to catch his breath. He never ran from Makoto before. But just talking to him hurts. And he's been a bad friend to him. Makoto confessed to him about his love for Gou. But he couldn't do it.

Haru slammed the wall. "I'm a coward."

He knew full well that he can't keep pushing Makoto way, but what can he do? Apologize for stealing the girl you like? Haru values his friendship a lot, but he always values his newfound relationship with Gou. What is he to do?

Gou and Chigusa found a quiet place near the window. After ordering, Chigusa had the same look she had at lunch time. "So?"

"Okay. Okay. I went to Haruka-senpai's house on Friday and stayed overnight in his place." Gou stopped for a second realizing what she had said. She began to blush heavily. "And relax! N-nothing happened! We just kissed. . ."

"So he didn't shot you down again?" Chigusa asked.

"No! He didn't. And that's what made me happy. I thought he hates me, but last night, he was different. And we even held hands today." Gou squealed as she remembered the walk they shared.

Chigusa lit up with excitement. "My best friend got a boyfriend! I'm so happy for you. And he's a looker too! But to be honest, the first time he shot you down, I kinda thought he was gay."

"Chigusa!"

"But that's all cleared up now. So no worries." Chigusa stuck out her tongue, teasingly.

"But what about the captain and Rin? Did you tell them about you two?" Chigusa's question pinched a nerve, resulting in Gou faceplanting on the table.

"I take that as a no?"

Gou nodded slowly.

"Well you got to tell them eventually. And especially your older brother. Aren't they friends? I'm sure Haruka-senpai already told Makoto-senpai."

"I know. I know. But I just don't want Haru to get hurt. Rin is rather protective, even though he barely shows it. And Seijuro-senpai is a nice guy, but he isn't the one for me. I guess I just prefer, quiet guys like Haruka-senpai." Gou smiled warmly.

Chigusa could tell by her best friend smile that this was the real deal. And she couldn't be truly happy for her.

"I'm happy for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Once again, I am truly sorry for not updating fast enough. To be honest, I've been rather busy with exams and scheduling for Spring semester and I feel as if I'm disappointing y'all, but don't worry. I will try to update two chapters this weekend, so I would be caught up. And I'm thankful for those waiting patiently. I will try my best to update and please don't hesitate to leave me a review. (I love reading them!) With that said, enjoy!

* * *

Makoto was worried about Haru's rather strange actions in class. And what made matters worse was that Haru consistently avoided Makoto the following after. But Makoto wasn't going to throw in the towel. He needed to find out what happened. And in order to do so, Makoto decided catch him early in the morning, before school. Therefore, Haru wouldn't have a chance to run away.

The next morning, Makoto got up bright and early to see Haru. He noticed that the neighborhood was more quiet than usual, but then again no one would be awake at this time. He too, would be fast asleep. But the thought of his friendship crumbling would keep him from not sleeping at all.

And as he climbed those few steps he saw a rather familiar figure in the distance.

"Gou?" Makoto was surprised. _Why is Gou here so early? Did something happened between them too? _Makoto took a step forward but stopped as he saw Haru come out of the house. Which shocked Makoto more. Because Haru would always be late for school and if it wasn't for him, Haru would've been scold at.

_Something feels weird._

But as Makoto finally mustered up his strength to walk towards the two, Gou gave Haru a short kiss on the lips.

Haru was caught off guard. "What was that for?"

Gou replied with a smile and clung to Haru's arm. Haru smiled back but he suddenly felt someone watching. He turned to the steps and saw no one. Gou noticed Haru's deer-like behavior.

"Is something wrong?"

Haru shook his head. "It's nothing."

In the classroom, Makoto was lost beyond words. But thankfully the shock didn't make him paralyzed. If it wasn't for his quick thinking, Haru would've spotted him.

Makoto let out a sigh.

_Maybe that's why Haru was being that way. I shouldn't have told him my feelings for Gou. _But although, Makoto lost his first love to his best friend he couldn't help but feel happy for him. Haru was never the one to fall for someone so easily. In fact, Makoto was worried that Haru wouldn't even find someone who would find him appealing.

"I'm happy for him."

And just as Makoto accepted his defeat, Haru came walking in. Makoto turned towards him. "Haru, can we talk?"

Haru didn't say anything and walked out of the class. Makoto followed.

When they found a rather secluded spot, Haru turned around to face Makoto. He took a deep breath. "Makoto I'm sorr-"

"It's okay, Haru I know." Makoto cut him off. "I know that you are seeing Gou." Haru looked away, not knowing what to say. And Makoto knew he wasn't going to reply so he went on. "I saw you two this morning. I wanted to come see you, but I guess Gou beat me to it." Makoto paused a bit to clear his voice. "What I'm trying to say is, it's okay. It's okay that you are dating Gou. I know I told you that I have feelings for her, but it doesn't mean you can't either." Makoto let out a soft chuckle. "But I guess she already picked between us two. So I'm fine. In fact, I'm happy for you. I really am." Makoto gave him his trademark smile.

"I'm sorry Makoto." Haru managed to mumble the words he wanted to say. And he couldn't help but feel a bit at ease. But he really felt ashamed that he didn't tell Makoto early. If he did, it wouldn't be as awkward.

Makoto nudged Haru. "Let's go back to class."

After school, they boys of Iwatobi swim club was seen practicing vigorously. The competition was close and they were determined to win.

"Good job guys! Keep this up and we might actually win!" Gou exclaimed. Nagisa being the ecstatic of the bunch glomed Rei. "Did you hear that! We can do this!"

Rei, thrilled by the outcome of the practice proposed a celebratory dinner at Haru's house. And with everyone in agreement they were off to the grocery store.

"Let's buy everything!" Nagisa exclaimed with pure excitement. "Nagisa! We don't have that much money!" Rei said, rejecting the idea.

"Okay, what should we make?" Gou turned to both Makoto and Haru.

"Macker-"

"Besides Mackerel," Gou gunned down Haru's idea before he even finished. Haru became disappointed and Makoto couldn't help but chuckle a bit by their rather humorous relationship.

"How about you guys find some dessert while, us three try to find something to make for dinner?" Makoto said, proposing an idea.

"Why just us thre-" Nagisa was cut off by Makoto's strong hand on his shoulder. "We'll meet up near the checkout."

Both Gou and Haru exchanged a look. "Okay then, I guess Haru and I are in charge of dessert. . ."

And with that said, both looked for something to eat for dessert.

"Makoto-senpai is acting weird," Gou said as she scanned the shelves. Haru just shrugged, but he knew full well why he is acting like this.

After a few minutes of gathering ingredients, Gou turned to Haru. "Ne, Haru? Is this what it feels like to shop with your boyfriend?"

"Well, I wouldn't know because I'm not gay."

Gou elbowed Haru softly. "That's not what I mean~!" Gou stuck her tongue out. And Haru couldn't help but smile. "I didn't know you can be such a joker Haruka-senpai," Gou said as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Haru smiled once again and looked both ways down the aisle. "Something the matter-"

Gou was cut off by a pair of warm lips. Haru took the ingredients that they gathered and walked away. "Let's go, we're going to be late."

Gou was still stunned by Haru's sudden kiss, but ran to follow him. She clung on his arm. "That's not fair," Gou mumbled, blushing heavily.


	11. Chapter 11

Although it is rather short, the next chapter in the works is going to be rather long. So bear with this short update because the next one is coming soon!

* * *

"No mackerel?" Haru was disappointed when he saw that his favorite dish wasn't on the table. It was hard for the boys to hide the fact that they didn't buy mackerel when they were grocery shopping, but they had to at least give Haru a well-balanced meal.

"Just try some. There are other dishes that you might enjoy besides mackerel," Makoto said giving Haru some of the food onto his plate.

Haru looked at Makoto and then back at the food. There was no trace of fish on it. _Is that chicken? _Haru slowly pushed the plate aside, but was stopped by Gou. "You have to try new things Haru, you might never know once you try," Gou stroked his arm gently, giving him one of those smiles that could make anyone weak in the knees.

_Why must she be so cute? _Haru picked up his chopsticks and took a bite.

…

Everyone stared at Haru, as if he was some sort of judge from those cooking commercials.

"Well?" Nagisa leaned towards Haru. "What do you think?"

Haru chewed slowly before swallowing. _Is this really that important to them? _ He let out a sigh and cleared his throat. "Well. . ." He paused. "It's not bad."

Everyone smiled with glee.

After an hour or two of talking with one another and eating, dinner was over. Everyone helped cleaned Haru's place and made their way to the door. "Thank you, Haruka-senpai for letting us use your place," Rei said being the well-mannered teen he is.

Most were already out the door, except Gou. She was still in the process of putting her shoes on. And while she was doing that, in the corner of Makoto's eye he saw a glimpsed of Haru's sweet side. He was holding onto Gou, giving her support as she was put them on. Makoto couldn't help but crack a smile. But deep down, he felt a bit jealous.

_If only that was me. . ._

But why was he thinking this way? Makoto was always the type to be happy for his friends, yet that little moment Haru and Gou shared troubled him a bit. Makoto shook his head. _No, I must support Haru. I shouldn't let these negative thinking get to me. Besides, she seems most happy with him. _

"Nee, Gou-chan. Isn't it rather late for you to go home? How about staying over Haru's place or letting him walk you home?" Makoto suggested as she walked out the door.

Everyone was taken aback by Makoto's words. Even Haru was baffled by the idea. _What are you doing, Makoto? _

"Well, Makoto-senpai is right! It is getting late and none of us are heading where you live. Plus my mom wants me home soon, " Nagisa agreed, giving Haru a wink. Although, he wasn't always involved in Haru's life, Nagisa could pick things up fast. "Actually, I don't mind walking you G-" Rei was cut off by an elbow to his side by Nagisa. Sadly, Rei wasn't too fast.

"Hey! Why'd you do that-" Nagisa gave Rei a look. _Just let Haruka-senpai do it. Stop talking Rei-chan! _Rei was confused, but realized what was going on. "O-oh! Yeah, I just realized I can't either."

Now Gou was the one confused. _Why are they acting so weird? But the real question is, does Haruka-senpai mind? _

"I don't mind. You guys need to go home anyway, so I'll escort her home," Haru answered, as if he was reading her mind. "But let me change my clothes, it's getting kind of chilly."

Gou nodded and went back inside. As she did, Nagisa gave Haru a thumbs up before leaving with the other swim members.

"You guys need to fill me in, I'm still unsure why Haruka-senpai needs to be the one. . ." Nagisa threw his arm on Rei's shoulder. "Well, I don't know all the details, but. . ."

The once lively living room was now, quiet. The only sound came from the ticking clock. And now that Gou thought about it, Makoto was right. It was getting late. "I wonder what is taking Haruka-senpai so long?"

Just then, it started pouring outside. "Eh?!" Gou exclaimed. She was thankful that she didn't walk home alone or else she would be caught in the rain. But how was she going to go home now?

"I don't think it's possible for us to walk to your house tonight," Haru said, entering the room. "Yeah. It's raining pretty hard. I hope they other guys came home just in time."

Haru plopped down beside her. "I think it's best if you stay a little longer," he suggested. Her eyes widened. "St-stay? A little longer?" Gou began to be nervous. She knows that this wasn't her first time staying over his house, but tonight felt different. It sort've had a newlywed feeling to it and she couldn't help but think some "thoughts" of what would happen tonight.

"Unless you want to go home I can try to find an umbrella," Haru could tell that something was off about her. And he didn't want to make her feel uneasy.

"N-n-no! I want to stay the night. With you, Haruka-senpai."


End file.
